


Revenge is best served...

by Lady_of_Rohan



Series: Joseb [8]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, Butts, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Gift Exchange, Kinky, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, New Years, Punishment, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: On a steamy New Year, Joseph bites, and Sebastian disapproves. Guess he'll just have to teach his partner a lesson.My gift for the lovely Tallyarts, as part of the TEW Fandom Gift Exchange on tumblr!





	Revenge is best served...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallyarts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tallyarts).



New Years Day. Had it been a couple of years ago, the two men would have been attending the annual KCPD celebrations, and later enjoying a quiet night at the Castellanos abode for some champagne and watching the ball drop.  
  
While much had changed, and neither had anywhere to be, balls were still very much involved.  
  
"Ugh, _fuck_... Joseph!"  
  
Knees on either side of Sebastian's hips, Joseph was straddling the older man, as Seb's broad hand cupped Joseph's ass through his slacks, and dipped low to fondle between his legs.  
  
The bespectacled ex-detective moaned, making careful handiwork Of Sebastian's neck. Nuzzled against his shoulder, he licked, sucked, and overall drove him crazy.  
  
With Joseph's consent, he'd had a couple of filled champagne glasses, a well-earned reward, at least in Sebastian's opinion, as he'd been sober for three months even. A tenuous game, naturally. He missed alcohol... even if it wasn't the heavy variety. It still gave him a rush, though with Joseph on top of him, he didn't particularly need it.  
  
Especially when he started grinding his hips against his crotch.  
  
Fueled by alcohol himself, and always a lightweight, Joseph seemed lost in the moment. Sebastian was going along with it... that was, until his long-time partner began to very obviously use his teeth.  
  
It was a gentle lovebite at first, at which Sebastian's breath hitched. Joseph's front teeth gently nipping at the soft flesh of Sebastian's neck, having easy access due to his simple t-shirt donned. But then Joseph grew more aggressive... biting _hard_. He gave him a few moment's courtesy to see if he calmed down, but he didn't cease. No doubt, that was gonna leave a mark.  
  
At that, Sebastian lightly pushed a hand to Joseph's chest.  
  
Unpleasant flashbacks arising, a haunted face among other nightmarish scenery, Sebastian's voice came out as an arousal-laced growl.  
  
"Joseph! _Hey!"_  
  
His smaller partner stopped, head tilted slightly as he licked his lips.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Playing coy, naturally.  
  
"You know better," Seb lightly scolded. "I've told you a million times, Jo. _No biting_."  
  
Joseph shrugged, the booze obviously contributing to his raunchy mood.  
  
"Sorry, Seb," he said, only half-committal.  
  
"Don't look very sorry," Sebastian teased. "Maybe I should fix that."  
  
All he received in reply was a quirk of a dark, curved eyebrow before Sebastian had grabbed Joseph's wrist in one swift movement, tugging him to be repositioned over his lap. It was relatively easy, as the champagne had made Joseph rather lax.  
  
His hand raised, a large palm connected with the seat of Joseph's pants.  
  
"Sebastian!" A gasp of surprise, as he attempted to squirm his way off of his thighs. No chance. Seb had him right where he wanted him. Revenge was sweet, indeed.  
  
Sebastian smacked him again, which issued another noise from the man. More of a squeak, really. Kind of a hiccup. Again, likely the alcohol. "Gotta learn, Joseph."  
  
A couple more slaps, along with a squeeze to that rounded rear, as Joseph jolted. Again tried to raise on his elbows to scoot away, but Sebastian liked when he squirmed.  
  
"Seb, _come on,_ " Joseph protested. But he could hear in his lusty tone that he wanted it. He always did, even if he was a bit embarrassed of the particular kink.  
  
"Hey, you marked me first," Sebastian said, patting Joseph's ass. "It's only fair. Lift up."  
  
With a sigh, and a bit of a groan, Joseph offered little argument at that, and raised his hips, allowing for Seb to reach beneath him and swiftly unclasp his pants. A zipper-tug later, and Sebastian pulled Joseph's pristine slacks down to his knees.  
  
Sebastian admired the sight of his lover sprawled across his muscular thighs, admiring Joseph's shapely figure. Ran his calloused palm along the soft backs of Joseph's legs, appraising the meat of his thighs with a little squeeze, and worked his way up to Joseph's butt. He had donned rather festive plaid briefs that accentuated his pert rear. One of his favorites.  
  
Joseph wiggled slightly, releasing a sigh. Impatient.  
  
"Seb, are you--? AHH!" A loud slap cut him off, one of Joseph's knees bending into a kick.  
  
"What was that?" Sebastian chuckled. Opted for the other cheek this time, as his palm connected again. Joseph outright moaned, and Seb allowed his opposite hand to rest upon the small of Joseph's back.  
  
A few more slaps, maybe a bit harder than was usual as Joseph gripped the arm of the couch. There was typically more warm-up, but there was strength to his swing. Half-intoxication, and not realizing his own strength, and half simply because it had been a while since he'd offered his 'misbehaving' partner a good spanking. It wasn't hard to get overly-eager.  
  
Well, _something_ was hard, at least. Surely Joseph felt that, too.    
  
Switching to more of a light tease, Seb's fingertips traced the bottom of Joseph's cheeks, noticing a pink bloom, finger-shapes peeking from beneath those briefs. It didn't take much for his fair skin to redden. Little did he know, he was far from being finished.  
  
"You feel like you're learning, Joseph?"  
  
The other man's breath had hitched, and he could feel his chest expand against his legs. Sheer excitement.  
  
"I'd say so," Joseph commented. Glanced over his shoulder to regard Seb, where there was a moments pause. A look shared, as Sebastian raised a dubious eyebrow. Then came another slap, a gasp, and Sebastian's fingertips were dancing along the elastic waistband of Joseph's underwear. A finger curled under that material, to swiftly tug them over the curve of his well-shaped ass, and down to his thighs.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Not yet."  
  
Sebastian couldn't contain his enjoyment. Just the sight of Joseph's exposed skin, already marked by his handprint, got him going. He offered a couple of light smacks, just to tease. Maybe to watch his ass jiggle... to get Joseph to want it even more.  
  
"Seb!" His partner groaned his name, desire apparent in his tone. He took it as his cue to go all-out.  
  
Though the first few smacks upon his skin were lighter, Sebastian didn't waste any time with the roughness. A rather startling slap to one side that reverberated throughout their living room, and before Joseph could catch his breath, he delivered a matching whip to the opposite cheek.  
  
"You like it on your bare ass, huh?" A taunt as he traced over the fresh welts forming, giving him a little rub before raising his hand again. Joseph's replies were incoherent, ass raised and breathing hard, his body language begging for it. Joseph continued to grip at the arm of the couch, fingertips digging. No doubt, he was hard against his lap. That was all the reply he needed.  
  
Sebastian was delighted to give it to him with all of his might.  
  
A rapid succession of hard smacks resounded, skin against skin. Seb slapped him so hard, that his hand actually stung. A feat, truly. Joseph wiggled and whined, yelled out Sebastian's name, and sometimes gasped in surprised pleasure-pain.  
  
It didn't take long for heat to emanate from Joseph's upturned rear, his pallid skin now a deeper shade of pink from Sebastian's firm handiwork. Hell, there might even be a bruise or two, forming later on. It was only fair. If Sebastian had to wear collared shirts to hide the unprofessional bruises at his neck, Joseph deserved to squirm in his seat for a couple of days.  
  
Though he could go a long damned time, his arm not even close to being tired, he naturally didn't want to entirely wreck his partner's ass. Especially not when his tolerance was most assuredly heightened. He timed in between spanks, keeping more of a rhythm than hauling off wildly. Joseph seemed to respond to it, still whimpering with enjoyment, but beginning to grind his bare hips against Sebastian's lap. Couldn't even contain himself, or wait for him to suck his dick or something.  
  
"You gonna cum over a spanking, Joseph? Jesus, fuck." Another good hit, this time slightly more pronounced as Joseph cried out loudly. "You're easy."  
  
"Shut up," he heard Joseph, though his voice was warbled, "and don't stop."  
  
So, he let him have it. Using the couch as leverage, Joseph's muscles strained, body trembling with each rub, slap, and taunt. The pressure of his hips was sexy as hell, and Sebastian certainly loved watching Joseph let go entirely.  
  
Hand raised high, he gave him the best that he could, spanking him so hard that even he was surprised that Joseph could handle it. That was all it took, and one final thrust over Sebastian's lap had Joseph yelling out loud.  
  
"SEBASTIAN! Oh, G-GOD!"  
  
He came all over Sebastian's pants. Not the first time, certainly. Joseph was far messier than he'd first expected. That poised and proper attitude was only on the outside. On the inside, well, as indicated by the fact that he was ass-up over his lap, he was obviously kinky as fuck.

In the aftermath, Sebastian was left chuckling, as Joseph's body relaxed at last, flopping there over Sebastian's thighs, exhausting himself. His breaths were labored, and Sebastian could feel the sweat mingling beneath his hand, where he still held Joseph in place at his lower back. They'd both worked themselves up, so Sebastian worked on rubbing and massaging that attractive, reddened swell of flesh, providing some much-needed aftercare.  
  
They were silent, for a time, and when Joseph's satisfied noises faded, he almost thought he'd fallen asleep until he inquired about a lesson learned.  
  
"Think you're gonna bite again?"  
  
"Probably," Joseph said shamelessly, without missing a beat, and Sebastian watched his shoulders give an ever-so-slight shrug, even though his face was pressed against the cushion.  
  
A surprise slap to the bottom of his ass, catching both cheeks at once as Sebastian shook his head in feigned disapproval. Joseph visibly jumped.  
  
_"Oww!"_  
  
"Your funeral," Sebastian joked. "Next time I'll have to use my belt."  
  
As he heard Joseph release something of an aroused groan, feeling goosebumps form upon his skin as he shivered, Sebastian could only hope. It looked to be a very happy new year, indeed.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Even though this was for an exchange, feedback from readers is always greatly appreciated! I haven't written kink in a longgg time, but if anyone would like more like this, feel free to let me know! <3


End file.
